Blind Date Fail
by CheyanneChika
Summary: From the prompt: "your friend set you up on a blind date and i happened to be eating alone so you thought you were meeting me and you were cute so i went along with it but you just got a text from said friend that they're sorry your date stood you up and now i have some explaining to do" There's smut, fluff and HamBurr Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Lime, stream of consciousness


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters involved. Enjoy the fluff and smut.**

 _From Angelica: I'm not saying you have to go on another date with him. Just go on this one and see how it goes._

 _To Angelica: You gonna tell me what he looks like?_

 _From Angelica: Nope :P_

 _To Angelica: Do you know how wildly unfair this is? Honestly, just because it didn't work out with me and your sister doesn't give you the right to torture me with or, more likely, torture your friends because your friends all inevitably hate me by sending them/us on blind dates together. And also, how do I not know all of your friends at this point. You could just tell me if it's someone I already know. Or are you playing a practical joke on him and I'm just the lousy punchline? Angelica, this is very rude and how could you subject me, your friend for some odd reason, to one of your friends? I mean, I know I tend to rub people the wrong way but you and your sisters are the only ones in your circle who willingly put up with me. Do you remember that one time Abigail saw me coming toward you and literally ran in the opposite direction? Oh god, please tell me I'm not meeting Abigail—oh, wait. You said he. Please tell me it's not her secret fiancé that she thinks she's being cool about but we all notice the way she plays with her ring finger even though she's taken the ring off. I know it's John Adams, by the way. He's a total asshat, Angelica. Please tell me you haven't set me up with him._

 _From Angelica: Just go to the damned restaurant Alexander._

…

"Hey, I'm Alexander Hamilton. Nice to meet you."

Aaron Burr looked up at the slightly frazzled-looking, dark haired man that was taking the seat opposite him. "Um—" he started.

"Did you order already?" Alexander Hamilton, apparently, steamrolled on, looking first at the glass of red wine nearly untouched beside Aaron and then picking up the menu Aaron had set aside in favor of consulting social media on his phone.

Aaron felt a tick already developing in his temple, but he counted to ten, took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

The menu came down as the other man peered suspiciously at him. "Alexander Hamilton. Did I forget to mention that?"

Aaron snorted. He couldn't help himself. "No, I got that bit. I mean, why are you here?"

"Because this is a restaurant?" He went back to the menu and Aaron's eyes went to the ceiling, praying to any deity who would listen for patience.

"What's your name, by the way?"

Aaron's eyes snapped back down to meet Alexander's. They were a very pretty shade of brown, almost luminescent when they caught the dim light overhead just right. Between that, his scruffy goatee and the soft hair that just brushed his shoulders, Aaron felt his throat going dry. The man was very much his type. When Alexander's eyebrows lifted, Aaron realized he'd been just staring for far too long. "Aaron. Aaron Burr."

"Pleasure to meet you, Aaron Burr." Those lovely pink lips parted in a smile, showing very white teeth.

A waiter came over and looked at Alexander in surprise. She quickly hid it though and asked, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Whatever's on tap, please," Alexander answered, not noticing the expression. His eyes were completely focused on taking in Aaron's flawless skin, dark eyes and the small wrinkles around them that meant he did spend a fair bit of time smiling. Alex wondered, given the stoic expression he'd been greeted with, how real those smiles were.

"So what do you do?" Alexander asked.

"I'm a lawyer."

The other man's eyes lit up. "Really? I used to be a lawyer, too!"

"Used to?"

Alexander blushed. "I'm surprised you don't know this story. I was working for Senator Schuyler and dating his daughter. Then I sort of had a thing with his secretary, who was married. Anyway, everything went to hell and I had to resign to save face, completely tanking my career, not to mention that Eliza was furious and wouldn't talk to me for weeks. Angelica talked her around and told her it was my way of overcompensating for the fact that I was secretly gay and thus ended up sleeping with her and Mariah at the same time, which is adamantly untrue, by the way. I'm bi, I've always been bi. I just didn't really share that with Eliza because while her father is a supporter of LGBTQ+ I don't think he would have approved of a guy who'd been involved with as many guys as girls dating his daughter. Angelica knew everything, by the way, because she knew about the thing I had with John Laurens before he…well, before everything happened fell apart but she covered up that and introduced me to her sister and that was like love at first sight, but kind of puppy love, you know. So then when I met Mariah, and she was all kinds of gorgeous and her husband was a total asshat, by the way, but anyway, she was just so helpless and I couldn't help it and then he started blackmailing me only I wasn't gonna stand for that so he posted everything on Twitter and then it was all over. But Eliza and I are friends now. Unfortunately, now, if I talk to her, I can only be dating guys, which has caused Angelica to start forcing me on blind dates and whatnot, which doesn't really work since all of her friends already know this story and pretty much hate me. And then there's the part where I don't ever shut and—"

"The not shutting up part, I completely get," Aaron finally interrupted. Really, he should talk less and smile more. He had a beautiful smile. And his hands. They were constantly moving. Twitching against each other, banging on the table, drumming his fingers like he was typing, he never seemed to stop. And he really shouldn't be thinking about this because did this guy actually date a senator's daughter and have an affair with said senator's secretary?

The flush deepened and Alexander snapped his mouth shut. His beer had arrived at some point during the diatribe and he reached for it, taking a long pull.

Aaron smirked. "I didn't mean you have to stop smiling."

Alex's face was scarlet now and a smile split his lips once more. He definitely needed to keep smiling. "If you're not a lawyer now, what do you do?"

Alexander opened his mouth, closed his mouth, opened it again, closed it again and then, finally, said, "It depends on who you ask."

Aaron was already terrified, but he had to ask. "If I'm asking you?"

"I write a popular political blog."

"…And if I ask someone else?"

Alexander's lips tightened. "I get into raging arguments with Donald Trump and everyone else in the GOP on Twitter that have the potential to turn into physical confrontations."

Aaron's eyes widened as it hit him. "My god. You're ."

"Yes," Alexander said, shortly.

Aaron stared. wrote the most controversial blog in the United States. He was extremely vocal on human rights and other people's opinions. Most of his blogs tended to run about ten thousand words and were both scathing and fact-checked with citations and quotations and he clearly writes exactly how he talks.

"Now's the part where you either start running or say something impolitic and I offer to fight you." Alexander licked his lips.

"Alexander," Aaron said slowly, "I share my political views with _no one_."

Alexander blinked several times. "Do you care if I spout off at the mouth about political views at you?"

Aaron shrugged. "Not at all."

"We'll never argue about anything," Alex murmured, his mind racing through the possibilities. "This could work out very nicely." Before he could say anything else, a slightly muffled, female voice snapped, "Answer your damn phone, Alexander!"

"Damn, I thought I turned it off." He reached down and pulled his smartphone out of his pocket. "Angelica knows I'm here, so it must be important," he said over the woman snapping again; clearly he'd recorded it or, more likely, she had. "Do you mind?"

Aaron shook his head and reached for his wine.

"Angelica, light of my life, why are you calling me on my—what?" The smile on his face immediately dropped away. "What do you mean he didn't show up?"

Aaron drained his glass as he put together what Alexander had said earlier about blind dates. Oh dear. He watched Alexander's face deplete, look at Aaron, then at the table and then his shoulders sagged to the point where his head was literally hanging, eyes trained on his lap. "I see. Thanks, Angelica. I'll talk to you later." He ended the call and slowly lowered the phone. "It appears I've made a mistake."

Aaron swirled his wine and then drained it. "You thought I was your date."

"Yes. You were the only person sitting alone and Angelica wouldn't tell me what my blind date looked like. He apparently got back together with his ex and cancelled." He looked at his phone again. "She did send nine texts." He stood abruptly and finished his beer in one go. "I should go. Can I pay for you drink, seeing as I've pestered you for the last ten minutes?"

"Sit down, Alexander," Aaron said, setting down his glass and grabbing the other man's hand. It was warm and still tightly clutching the phone. He tugged gently. "Please."

Alexander sat down hard. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It never even occurred to me that you weren't the one because you were by yourself, your totally my type, well, actually, gorgeous is my type, but you're really gorgeous and you're just sitting there drinking wine and your phone was on Twitter and I just thought…" he trailed off, looking sad.

"Talk less. Smile more." Aaron stood up then and leaned across the table to press a gentle, dry kiss to the corner of Alexander's mouth. "I'm paying for drinks tonight."

Alex's brown eyes went big and round and then the smile was back. "Okay," he said.

Two hours later, they were kissing a lot more vigorously, Alex pinned against the bricks of the building they'd been drinking in while Aaron scraped the backs of his hands as he tried to grip Alexander's hair, shoulders, ribs, hips, anything.

"Do you live nearby?" Alex choked out when Aaron's teeth started working their way down to his shoulder.

"About three blocks from here. You?" His hot breath sent shivers down Alex's spine, rendering him unable to speak. All he could do was moan out, "Mmmaaronnnnnn…"

"My place it is, then," he rasped, pulling away with a couple of slow kisses that made Alexander whine piteously. "Come on."

The walk back to his apartment was a blur on Aaron's part. He vaguely recalled stopping in every alley on their side of the street in order to make out. By the time he had turned the key in the door of his building's lobby and saw Alexander again in good light, the other man's hair—which was every bit as soft as it looked—was a tangled mess with honest to god brick dust in it.

Aaron couldn't care less as he dragged Alexander through the lobby to the elevator. Kissing resumed against the mirrored walls until they reached the fourteenth floor. Then came kissing against the wall, kissing against the door and then kissing against the other side of the door which also involved Alex being the one to pin Aaron as he slid down, unbuttoning Aaron's slacks and taking him down in one swift movement, which made Aaron make a noise he would deny to his dying day.

"Alexander," he growled, fisting his hand Alexander's hair. the other hand was braced on the door frame to keep from falling when his knees started to buckle.

Alex's only response was to continue sucking him down and eliciting more moans and hair pulling from Aaron. "Yes, yes please...wait no, you're going to have to stop. I'm going to come."

Alexander let him go with a small pop. "I'm completely alright with that." Then he went right back to work. Aaron tilted his head back and cried out when, several hard sucks and twisting tongue that didn't know how to stop brought him screaming to release.

He slid down the door, his jacket and button down shirt catching and riding up. "Alexander…"

Alex wiped his face and grinned. "I like how you say my name." Aaron pulled him back in for another kiss, tasting himself on Alexander's teeth. "Do you have a bedroom in here, somewhere?"

"You're gonna end up doing all the work," Aaron ground out as he breathed heavily and contemplated how exactly he was going to get up and get to said bedroom.

"Still completely alright with that." Alex stood sinuously, as if he hadn't gotten drunk at the bar and pulled Aaron up, only staggering a little. Aaron pressed another kiss to Alex's lips and then dragged him to the bedroom. The door slammed with a thunk.

…

 _From Angelica: Hercules says you didn't go home last night._

 _From Angelica: Alex please tell me you didn't sleep in the park again. You do have an apartment._

 _From Eliza: Angelica says you're ignoring her. Don't ignore her Alex. She's pissed actually no she's starting to panic._

 _From Angelica: Alexander! I swear to fuckin god if you don't answer me I'm going to hunt you down and kill you._

 _From Hercules: Dude you're totally in the doghouse now. What the fuck are you thinking not talking to Angelica._

 _From Hercules: Oh shit, so she told me what happened. Fuck man that sux I'm sorry. Please come home._

 _From Angelica: ALEXANDER HAMILTON! I'VE BEEN CALLING FOR HOURS AND LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE. I'M GONNA CALL THE COPS YOU BASTARD YOURE SCARING ME_

 _From Angelica: YOU HAVEN'T POSTED ON TWITTER IN 6HRS! I'M NOW CALLING THE COPS. I'M NOT JOKING THIS TIME!_

 _32 missed calls, 17 voicemails_

"Well fuck," Alex moaned, looking at his phone, which he had finally managed to silence. The battery was at about 9%, probably from being called and texted all night.

A soft mutter made him look over at the lovely Aaron Burr. His eyes were blinking and wrinkling shut adorably. "You're beautiful, you know that, right?"

Aaron smiled sheepishly. "Somehow, that wasn't something my ex-wife got round to saying."

Alex shrugged. "Her loss." He leaned down and kissed Aaron in a long and sloppy fashion. "Mmm, how's your head."

"I think we burned off most of the liquor around round four."

Alex flopped back. "Yes, that was rather invigorating. I should probably take a picture of you looking blissed out to explain why I haven't tweeted anything in the past ten hours."

Aaron stiffened. "You're not serious, right…Alexander..?"

"Nah," Alex said finally. He turned to face Aaron and strands of his hair fell casually over his eyes, making him look so damn cute that Aaron couldn't take it and reached out to brush the strands away. Alex leaned into the touch and then kissed the other man's fingertips.

"We can't start again. I have to go to work." With that, Aaron sat up. Alex let his fingers trail up Aaron's back, to his shoulder and then gripped, pulling himself up too. "I should probably text Angelica. She threatened to call the cops at…" he consulted his phone again, "five am. Oh dear. She stayed up all night." His fingers flew quickly over the screen.

 _To Angelica: I am fine. Don't call the police. I hooked up with a very nice young man and I'll be home in a bit. Pass on the message._

 _AlexRageMode :_

 _Sorry for not posting. Got Laid. Awake now. Angel_Sky Lizzy-Sky HurcMull Really am fine. Got sexed. Home soon. xoxoxoxo_

"Okay. One more for the road?"

Aaron's eyebrows went up. "Okay." They kissed one more time. "Gimme your phone." Aaron took it and put in his digits. "Text me."

"Doing it now."

Aaron's phone buzzed.

 _From Unknown Sender: You look hot when you come._

Aaron saved the number and the text.

Alex just grinned and kissed Aaron's shoulder. "Have you seen my pants?"

 **The End**

 **Please review, this is my first time writing HamBurr.**


End file.
